the_walle_aufandomcom-20200213-history
MSB
|age = Unknown |creator = Miss Frizzle |family = |nickname = *Bussy *The Bus *Tin can |type = School Bus |gender = Male A.I |height = 10' 6" |weight = 25000 lbs |alignment = Good |likes = *Science *Getting Messy *Exploring *Learning new things |dislikes = *Vohantex *Adhesive *'''Being set on fire |skills = *Transformation *Super Speed *Super Durability |affiliation = |ability type = Magic }} The '''Magic School Bus', or MSB as he is called here, is a guest character that has appeared in some of Votex-Abrams's art in DeviantArt.'' Background History In Votex-Abrams' headcanon, the MSB appeared in the AU as a result of teleporting from his universe to the AU universe. Crashing down from the sky while accidentally causing a small scale Kesler syndrome in space. After fixing the situation in space, he decided to stay for the time being. Mostly because he wouldn't be in action in his universe anytime soon. Appearance The Magic School Bus as the name suggests, a school bus. Hence his yellow color scheme. Despite being based on a bus from the 1970s including a single piston engine, the MSB can be powered by solar energy alone if it so chooses, though this would require him to change his appearance drastically. When using his alternate appearance, he has a more modern look. A bus that looked like it was designed in 2017 which is still considered old by the AU standards. Personality Despite being seen as more of a sentient vehicle than a robot, the MSB is often referred to as he. The MSB is caring and compassionate towards others and will not risk any of his occupants from being harmed. Although due to the nature of his purpose he sometimes let the occupants decide on what to do next as to let them learn depending on what is happening. Even though the MSB is optimistic and always enthusiastic, he sometimes gets angry if some things just annoy him greatly, such as constantly crashing him. Abilities With the mesmerglober and shrinkerscope, the MSB can virtually turn into anything in whatever size he chooses. Although this doesn't always work as intended and occasionally will malfunction, though not to the point it breaks down completely. Comparison between the two different bodies MSB 1997 *+ Much stronger *+ Much faster *+ More reliable *- Inconsistent durability *- Needs to be refueled *- gadgets are known to malfunction MSB 2017 *+ Cuter overall *+ Consistent durability *+ Does not need to be refueled as often *+ Self-repair at the push of a button *- Needs to refuel by recharging its battery in the core of the '''sun' *- ''Energy source seems to drain fast *- More prone to electrical disturbance (i.e EMPs and magnetic fields) Trivia *''The page for the MSB in the AU was considered by Votex-Abrams.'' **''Because of this, the MSB is the first guest character to have their own page in the AU.'' *''The MSB is well, the MSB. The only main difference if compared to his cartoon counterpart is that the MSB here has a more active personality.'' **''Also unlike the MSB from the cartoons, there is a horn translator that translate what the bus is talking since he can't speak normally.'' *''Thompson was based on the MSB'' *''Yoshifan1219 despises the 2017 reboot of the show, can't blame him though.'' *''For some reason when in the AU, the MSB is sometimes set on fire. Ouch.'' **''Yoshifan1219 Finds great amusement in the bus being on fire. Though he often questions if Votex-Abrams has a fetish for setting the bus on fire...'' Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Robot Category:Guest Character